


RFRS - The Trigalis Incident

by SWAG_77



Series: Star Wars Actors Guild 77 stories [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Confederacy of Independent Systems, Multi, Part of RFRS, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Separatists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/SWAG_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The coalescence of how the Sith learned of the Yuuzhan Vong entering the galaxy and their activities to assuage any incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trigalis Incident

_24 BBY, 49 years before the Yuuzhan Vong cleansing of the galaxy._

Auset screams in pain as she crouches along the rocks near the salt brine of the True Way Faith Tabernacle on the Isle Sanctuary planet Haruun Kal. She grips the loose gravel to stifle the pain of contractions that squeeze through every nerve in her body. The false seawater lapses peacefully on the shore while she pants alone to bear the pain of childbirth. She welcomes loneliness, except while giving birth. She wishes her Liege's servants presence. But, as his concubine her low caste did not permit her access to his wealth and service. Her scream comes from another contraction as her baby pushes through. The Commander Zhat Lah and his Master Shapers would be absent to witness this birth of a Yuuzhan Vong-Human hybrid. The only known natural birth of one. She moans her mantra. “I can do this, I will do this, and this time, the baby will live!”

Memories flash through her mind of the last time the Jedi Academy, 13 years old and no idea she was pregnant. She did not scream for fear she would wake the entire temple.  Her pain stifled her voice in the dormitory shower stall as a deformed and dying infant falls from her body. Fear overwhelms her as she lights her saber to kill the child. She wraps the child in her Jedi robe and sneaks from the dormitory to dump the carcass into the Coruscant municipal trash, far away from the Jedi Temple in the dead of night. She thought she could dispose the body, she thought wrong. The infant survived her lightsaber cuts. Her baby lived its small life, and then died due to the cold.

Her arrest by the Jedi Guardians saves her life from the Coruscant mob of anti-Jedi citizens who loved all life. Angry that a Jedi child gave birth and threw the baby away questioned the Jedi presence in the Galactic center in the government. They demanded justice. But the Jedi sentenced Auset to work in the Jedi Agricultural Corps, never to become a padawan or a Jedi Knight.

She roils in pain from her body as her memories of accepting her punishment by the Jedi court and boarding the corp's ship. Then, pirate slavers interdict her starship and slave her to an unknown planet for the Al Qotn fields. Her toil on hot sticky days were endless, but she heals the people unable to hide her Force Powers. Throughout her ordeal, the way she dealt with pain was to sever herself from the Force.  The Jedi forbade it because it fails to allow a Force user to be open to all the possibilities presented by the Force. She saves herself from the pain from the Force Sever. The pain of how she became pregnant as a child at 13 years old. Her pain of rejection by the Jedi. Her pain of known injustice and her silence to speak. Her pain from the overseer's knout. Her pain as it is shown on her body by the welts he receives from the overseer's whip. Her pain until her day of atonement by the Yuuzhan Vong. They save Auset and purify her sins as she severs herself from the Force to survive them. On that day, her sever lifts her away from pain and takes her into a new unknown direction in the Force. Her new baby is a reconciliation of her Force sever, and the Yuuzhan Vong have taught her that her pain escalates her position among the Yuuzhan Vong and their gods.

She squeezes her eyes as she pushes hard. The newborn oozes from her body and lands gently on the sand as the salt water washes the dark black-red blood off the baby...girl. She pulls the girl close to her wet robeskins, as a tear drops from Auset’s eye. “Tchurrokk’tiz! Behold! The only thing greater than the Yuuzhan Vong gods and the Force.”

She cradles her baby girl and the nasal cartilage is for humans was missing on the child. She looks like her father’s, a warrior of the Yun Yammka of the Yuuzhan Vong. In between her fingers and toes were tiny membranes of webbing. She turns the infant over and there was a small tailfin. Auset searches carefully for any humanity left in her child, and it was in her eyes. Auset smiles in the grace of her daughter’s eyes that were purple in color, like hers, and she hums an old Korunnai lullaby indigenous to her upcountry people on Haruun Kal. The sun rises to its glory as the skies turn a beautiful red, orange, purples, and green. Auset’s new faith, the True Way Faith, leads her to her prayer. “I shall name you Yemaja, as the god Yun Txiin of love has spoken, ZHAETOR ZHAE! Tchurrokk Yun’Tchilat!”

Auset cuts the umbilical cord with a barbed Yuuzhan Vong shaped creature's tooth, and holds her baby to the sun of her ancestors and the living biots of the gods of the Yuuzhan Vong as presentation of great omen. Her daughter unifies the Force and the Yuuzhan Vong gods of a wondrous creation at dawn’s explosion the start of the day.

 

***

 

_20 BBY, 45 years before the Yuuzhan Vong cleansing of the galaxy._

The large beast swims across space like water. It was a Matalok ship, named _Jitihada_ and Commander Zhat Lah helms the ship under a cognition hood to send neural signals to the navigator beast called the Yammosk to direct his small complements of living asteroids, advanced scout ships, and living coralskippers fighters flying to planet, Trigalis. A Black Sun criminal organization controlled planet that has stolen funds of the Yuuzhan Vong gifts from their gods. The Yuuzhan Vong deal soured with secret party members of the Intendent caste begging the other castes to assist them as a show of force. The Supreme Overlord Quorreal reluctantly sent Warriors to fight for the honor of the Yuuzhan Vong Empire. The Elite domains or families sent the Domain Lah, which Zhat Lah was an untested military commander of the ruling family. He had grown his own ship without the aid from the scientist caste, Master Shapers, and recently come into possession of a new planet, Haruun Kal. On that planet, he helped the Master Shaper caste test and grow biological technologies (biots) and terraform the planet. It was his command and men that were ordered to teach these Black Sun criminals a lesson. It was the hope of the Warrior caste to cleanse this diplomatic mess that the Intendent caste created and wasted resources for integration into the galaxy.

The bioships warp signature engines were hidden when near a sun's cosmic rays as a small contingent of ships rest in high orbit in its southern hemisphere to hide. Interference of biological technology verses abomination metal technology had not been tested and Commander Lah was to test it. The communication officer or villips mistress announces their arrival to the commander. “Belek tiu, Commander Zhat Lah, is it your great blessing to Yun Yammka, the god of war, to bequeath the Tu-Scart - a gift from the Master Shaper’s goddess Yun Ne’Shel to bless this infidel planet?”

 “Proceed,” Lah replies at the helm of his ship.

The Matalok ship drops cocoons from a high altitude to drift into the atmosphere of the planet. The advance scout ships with a clutch of Tsik-Seru gunships enter the atmosphere, and peel off in formation as their wings flaps like ferocious large wasps. In his Matalok ship grotto, he watches the glistna-bug holographic images form structures that indicate the locations of the planet seeding. The attack unfolds as the cocoons release of locust like creatures called grutchin swarm the mountainous areas. An alert chirps as a separate structure appears from a scout ship where the wranglers scoot the Tu-Scart, a large serpent worm beast into a muddy swamp. It immediately burrows underground and hibernates until summoned. The Tsik Seru flew alongside the scout ships while they started to drop one ton eggs of specialized beetles called lav peqs that will nest in the mud of the swamps of Trigalis along the equator until they are activated to hatch by temperature. Lah crosses him arms and looks at his officers who served under him as they scurry about to assess how well the biots survive. “It seems that the biots behave as the Master Shapers promised.”

Then, the Priest caste savant Lacap interrupts his thoughts, “Commander is this your first time setting your foot on a planet for its redemption?”

Lah, not fond of the Priest caste and their prosperity-filled sermons usually laced with gossip stares at the young savant and his eagerness. Lah, shows no emotion to avoid any confusion of charge him of religious heresy, which would bring shame to him and his domain. One sleight of word could demote him to a slave and no one in his family or domain were slaves. He did not want to be the first. But having the interpretation of the gods on your side can create a formidable political clout in the leadership of the Yuuzhan Vong.  “Puul, it is not. Domain Lah has set foot on planets in this galaxy. According to our preliminary reports the infidels call this one, Trigalis. Why do you ask?” His eyes shift in color as he as a warrior was given special implants for night vision to aid in his conquests. They were standard issue, but not mandatory for all warriors. They glisten brightly when he studies the savant.

“It is my first time seeing a planet, Commander. I hope to set foot on one soon so that I may to the ritual of blessing it,” Lacap eagerly replies.

The villip mistress spoke. “Sir, oviparity is complete.”

Lah continues to monitor glistna-bug actions and structures. “Good. We have done enough blessing for today. Recall the ships.”

All the officers salute. “Belek tiu!”

Commander Zhat Lah scratches the ridge of his brow, and sighs deep in thought for a risky decision that could ruin his reputation. But this decision has come at the right time as ordained by the Great Doctrine Fortellings. He also did not care what others thought of his risks. He took a detour from the fleet as he commanded his crew. “Coerce _Jitihada_ to set a course to the planet Haruun Kal. I need to assess vongforming and its fecundity.”

His officers salute. “Belek tiu!”

The coordinates enter the master organic computer brain called the rikyham, which relays to the Yammosk that innervates the Dovin Basal organic hyperdrive engines.

“Cognition hood is innervated and ready, sir,” his second in command, Viong Muyel announces.

Lah sits in the chrysalis bed of the cognition hood when he speaks to savant Lacap whose eyes dart due to the sudden change is orders. “You may have your wish to stand on blessed firmament of a Master Shaper Damutek laboratory, priest.”

“Are we landing on Trigalis?” Lacap asks.

Lah smirks as his long wavy black hair drops to his shoulder. “Puul, but another planet that Yun Yuuzhan has ordained himself for glory.”

Lacap’s brow furrows from what seems like chaos aboard the ship grotto as it maneuvers the beast around to an opposite trajectory away from the Worldships, where all the Yuuzhan Vong survive for several millennia. He tries to understand the Warrior caste ways and their odd military decorum as the notable Domain Lah use in their war tactics, but they confound him with his religious interpretation of the Great Doctrine. However, given that the Domain Lah has its own worldship, he observes to implement the appropriate prayers only to blurt a profession of his faith. “Sir, your path is not ordained by the Supreme Overlord Jamaane?”

Zhat Lah chuckles. “Is that what they teach in the priesthood these days?”

“Puul, I thought...that the planet we conquered is the one we would bless?” Lacap’s voice drifts as the beast thought shifts into lightspeed from Lah’s neural commands and the stars splay past them in hyperspace.

Lah exits the cognition hood as the memory engrams are set to the new location. His stoicism as he stands like a specimen of a great warrior family with his muscular bulk inside his Vonduun Skerr Kyrric living crab armor towers over Licap. “We have not conquered Trigalis, yet. But Haruun Kal is the planet, which requires blessing, what the infidels call it. It is in the Al’Har system, protected by a bays of planetary reef and a difficult planet to circumnavigate with infidel metal ships. With our bioships, we easily moved into the system and to its singular planet. We have been blessed to have a sapling site to vongform there.” His voice drifts as his back turns toward consulting his men from a Yammosk report. He turns back to the priest once he has confirmation from them. “Savant Licap, you know, whatever you observe on the sapling site is never to be reported. Understand?”

Savant Lacap micro-hairs rise behind his neck and he sees Lah’s men surround him in their crab armor. He looks at his priestly red robeskins as he gulps from the ires of the warriors. His fear of their menacing faces reminds him of all his teachings about being embedded into the Warrior caste and their fierce loyalty to fight for their caste god, Yun Yammka for the protection of the chief deity, Yun Yuuzhan. He honors the order, but knows that the warriors can kill him. His next cautious words are filled with a gulp of air. “Dwi, Commander. Puul qahsa-no record.”

Lah lowers his shoulders with a sigh of relief and a slow grin of hope that the priest would agree to the visit. “Good. It is nice to see when the Priest Caste utters their battlecry, ‘Taan Yun-forqana Zhoi’ to join the other castes of the Creche.” He re-enters the cognition hood to notify the Domain Lah worldship he was going to the planet Haruun Kal for field inspection and ritual blessings.

Savant Lacap skin turns a light blue in a blush due to his lack of knowledge of the Priest Caste battlecry. His confusion causes him to pace the grotto of his ignorance to the warriors. His High Priest Jakan and his order never taught him to serve on a bioship practically. Only the novel ordination from Yun Yuuzhan and that this galaxy requires cleansing. Yuuzhan Vong Caste involvement, such as the Priest, the Master Shaper, the Warriors, or the Intendent castes were not of his knowledge base. To him, he was a lowly savant, a minion in the Priest Caste. But to advance in his caste, he required experience. The fast track way to advance was by being embedded with the Warrior caste. He hopes they will not sacrifice him because his confusion. Confusion in the eyes of warriors is often seen as cowardice. The Warrior caste hates cowards and those who refuse to fight.  
  
  



	2. Separatists Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Confederacy of Independent Systems and their huge war-machine could not battle the Yuuzhan Vong biological defense force.

“Black Sun continually steals our supplies from our ships and this must stop!” Viceroy Nute Gunray whines to the few holograms that stand before him of Chairman San Hill, Shu Mai, Passel Argente and Emir Wat Tambor.

The voice whirrs from Emir Wat Tambor the hooded cyborg-like Skakoan spoke. “The Techno Union <bzzt> will send our <fzzt> battledroids to the designated planet, Trigalis”

Viceroy Nute Gunray, the Nemoidian, looks at his holographic team of Daultay Dofine and Rune Haako. “We know some of this with the hierarchy of the Separatist Council.” He stops looking at the holograms assessing their facial body language. “We will not use General Grievous for this terrorist action. We will use our new Supertactical Sentients and IG100A droids.”

The Fusilier leader, Passel Argente interest was piqued. “And what do you think _they_ , the Separatist Leadership will say?”

Nute Gunray snaps. “This is a black operation. Each of you will be sworn to secrecy!” Each of the holograms nod in agreement. Then he turns around and sneers. “The Black Sun also has a powerful kyber crystal, ancient Sith artifact that can control the Jedi. We need that item to end this war and triumph over the Jedi. We won’t need Count Dooku or Darth Sidious when we’re done.”

Reluctant, Shu Mai of the Commerce Federation speaks in diminution. “Do you think our contact will these Sith will be assuaged by this artifact?”

“It will if this holovid we received is accurate,” Nute Gunray answers pertinently.

Chairman San Hill stipples his fingers as this entire conquest is silly. “Is that a holovid from a coven of Nightsisters?”

Nute Gunray smiles and states flatly. “If right, we will never fear the Jedi or other Force User again and we will rule the galaxy, without humans!”

The small holographic table churns with holograms images of the beings who acknowledge the Viceroy Nute Gunray and give him permission to proceed.

Emir Wat Tambor announces, “We will send <bzzt> Lucrehulk Droid Control Ships <fzzt> with a Recusant <fzzt> Class Destroyer.”

“The city centers will be turned to rubble!” Passel Argente remarks.

“Exactly,” Nute Gunray emotes. “We will be freed from the tyranny of the subjugation by Force Users.” He adds. “Everyone, we all know what we need to do. I think we are adjourned here.”

All the holograms dissipate.

 

***

 

The Lucrehulks large ships with battlespheres in the middle, and Recusant filled with vulture droid drop ships exit hyperspace before the planet, Trigalis. They fire and destroy the Black Sun pirate ships that attempt to jump to lightspeed. Vulture droid drop into atmosphere and land with battledroids released as an army on the land. Then vulture droids fly out to blast the cities.

“Viceroy, there has been no enemy return fire.” The Supertactical Sentient Droid Eighty Eleven mechanized voicebox speaks to the Neimoidian. “This conquest is easy because the Black Sun are criminals, not military.

Gunray and his aides stand to watch the easy conquest and delivers more commands. “Have the MagnaGuards attack the bank that contains the artifact. Continue ground assault for the mission.”

The Supertactical Sentient Droid and the B1 Battledroids reply in unison. “Roger, roger”

Chairman San Hill, Passel Argente, Shu Mai and Emir Wat Tambor appear with Gunray as he orders the supertactical sentient droid.

“Have you had much resistance to conquest the planet?” Chairman San Hill of the InterGalactic Banking Clan on Muunilinst asks.

“No resistance as you suspected, the criminal element was easily suppressed,” Gunray reports.

“The artifact has been retrieved,” Eighty Eleven answers until a scream by Battledroids are heard and reported into his data stream.

“Sir. We have a problem here, I am picking up massive lifeforms along the equator,” A scared B1 Battledroid announces, then screams.

The slender Muun, San Hill voice shakes an octave higher as he blurts to Nute Gunray, “Has the Galactic Republic discovered our plan?”

Gunray flicks his hand at the foolishness. “There is no way these can be discovered, ever, unless one of you notified them.”

After a long pause and stare down, the Gossum, Shu Mai softly answers. “This is premature, let us determine what this is before we jump to conclusions.”

Supertactical Sentient Droid 80-11 on the ship reports to them. “I have dispatch a squad of Vulture Droids to quell this threat.”

Then the Viceroy’s and 80-11 Recusant Command Ship jolts as a bright salvo of fire is flung upon it. Immediately, the ship tilted falling toward the planet. The droids slid down as 80-11 views the Lucrehulk being blast to bits with a green gel oozing around the sphere’s core and melts the hull. Eighty-11 records asteroids flinging toward the ship in a synchronous pattern, then immediately the ship was fired upon by the asteroids with what appears like lava.

On the planet, large monstrous tripod beasts rise from the ground and spray with fire and acid that melts the hulls of battledroids and vulture flying droids. On the ground, the supercommander droid leader shows a hologram of a large serpent worm body that writhes in and out of the ground to seek its prey. The serpent snarls at the droids and their gunships and burrows into the earth. They sigh for a moment when it breaches out of the ground to engulf and swallow the entire droid army unit.

Immediately small starship sized locust fire lava at the remaining droids to electronically disable them and destroy the building structures while the Tu-Scart serpent-worm wrecks Black Sun buildings and the Separatist army like children's toys.

The advance Yuuzhan Vong scout ships blast the remaining fleeing Separatist ships that removes any remnant of the Separatist presence on the planet Trigalis.

Gunray in his fear orders Eighty-11 to jump to lightspeed from the devastation on Trigalis. He sees the inquiries from the Separatist Council. “We have to evacuate. We are at a loss...not sure what I just saw.”

Eighty-11 replies. “Roger, roger” He also sends a message to Count Dooku to inform him of this mission on an encrypted channel.

 

***

 

An image of Count Dooku with General Grievous stands behind him. Dooku bows before a dark hooked Darth Sidious in a hologram.

“My Lord, I have seen the footage, and I did order this attack on the Black Sun.”

“Is the Sceptre safe?” He spits.

“My Lord, there are unprecedented massive lifeforms emerging on Trigalis and it is surprising.”

“Lifeforms do not concern me, Lord Tyrannus.” Darth Sidious sneers. “I have a regimen investigating on his unaligned planet. These incidences have gotten worse and my plans will not been derailed. You are to go to Serenno and await my instructions about how to pay for your failure.”

Count Dooku lowers sullen. “Yes, my Lord.”

The hologram dissipates.


	3. Enter the Ascendancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The involvement of the Chiss that have been exposed to fighting the Yuuzhan Vong and what they recommend to Darth Sidious.

Aboard a capital ship with markings beyond that of the known galaxy, a cerulean skinned lieutenant in a crisp black uniform reports to his commanding officer, another blue skinned man that stares into space. “Captain, we have just received a bizarre transmission of a war on the planet, Trigalis. It is outside Chiss space. This transmission says that they are of the Black Sun Organization.”

The cerulean hued humanoid turned to him with red pupils and red sclera eyes, and then nods to watch the holotransmission. While he watches the events unfold, the pace of his heart remains slow. His impeccable and meticulous control from the violence on the holo leaves him in deep analysis. Requited in voice, he commands. “Ensign, activate a clear channel to the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine’s office...again.”

 

***

 

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine sits in his chair as he watches the hologram of strange living beasts and weapons visible on Trigalis for less than 30 seconds. It replays before an audience that consists of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin, a Pau'an Jedi Temple Guard, and Senior Adviser Sly Moore. The movements from the hologram reflect distorted images that reflect on their eyes as the information entrances them.

Wilhuff Tarkin breaks the long silence. “Are they back?”

A holographic Commander Thrawn replies in his calm demeanor. “Their movements suggest that they are, Admiral. The Chiss have seen these beast’s maneuvers outside of Chiss space.”

“But they did not destroy the planet?  The planet is still livable according to our spectral data,” The Pau'an Jedi Temple Guard spouts.

Commander Thrawn presses a few buttons to answer his question. “Possibly. Perhaps, their beasts migrated to this planet to encroach into our space, illegally and undocumented.”

They all look at one another. After a long silence, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine gives his assessment. “These - what do you call them - Yuuzhan Vong - why would they want the Sith Artifact?”

Thrawn studies Palpatine in attempt to grasp the reasoning behind the question. Subterfuge is not a trait not attributable to Chiss. Thrawn answers. “Chancellor, I do not think the Vong know about the Sith Artifact.”

Palpatine flits his hand as a knob on his throne chair to increase the size of Thrawn’s head to see his facial expressions to see his true thoughts. Thrawn clenches his jaw and frowns at the planetary damage, huge canyon sized fissures and mounds without any indication of seismic faults in that area.

But Palpatine senses no emotion in Thrawn even after distant Force Subjugation, a Sith variant of a Jedi Mind Trick to compel Thrawn to speak. “Go on, and?”

“The Chiss suspect the Vong are devoid of the Force, Sir.” The only time Thrawn’s red-in-red eyes cast light.

The group eyes each other nervously for a long moment.

Palpatine replies calmly. “I see.”

 “My Lord, do you really think we are prepared for another assault, with them still present?” Sly Moore asks.

Palpatine notices how everyone in the group wants to curse Sly Moore who speaks of the Jedi's presence. He waves his fingers on the arm rest. Quiet for a moment, his sinister voice slithers in sound to a nasty retort. “If we are not prepared, the Galaxy will perish.”

Tarkin and the Pau’an Jedi Temple Guard cross their arms wondering what will become of them. While Sly Moore has thoughts reeling through her mind that plan the next steps.

Palpatine pressed his lips with his fingers with confident ease in his voice. “The Sith can deal with this simple kind of threat of biowarships. We are the top apex predators in this galaxy, and for now, we will co-exist with the Vong as nature would have it. It happens all the time,” his smirk ever so slight. “They have their religion as the Chiss says. And we have our Dark Side of the Force.” Flits his hand to adjust the knob on his chair to face the hologram. “Commander Thrawn, for now track them but keep your distance. Report on any progress they make in The Unknown Regions.”

“As you wish.” He bows as his hologram flickers, then dissipates.

“Leave me,” The Supreme Chancellor snarls.

The close knit confidants file out of his office. He rises as he looks out of his huge Coruscant window and closes his eyes as he senses all within the galaxy. He cannot sense these Yuuzhan Vong, he does not know where they are. But he senses Maul and his brother, Savage Opress on Mandalore. Their antics could foil his plan for the galaxy, but especially the one that he just witnessed. As he opens his eyes, flames broil inside them and he summons his aide, Mas Amedda who enters his office. “Ready my ship.”


	4. The Jedi Conscription Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auset learns that her daughter is powerful in the Force, but her powers are unstable and she in great amounts of pain under duress. For now, Auset can manage Yemaja at 4 year old, but as she gets older, it will become more difficult. However, the Jedi can sense Yemaja's Force powers as odd as they are sensed, like holes in garments or cheese and they ask if they can conscript Yemaja. Auset refuses the Jedi.

The Guaiacum watched Auset as she sat on the sheet rock floor silently. Several hours, immobile in a deep meditative eutectic point, she taps into the deep recesses of the Force. Her "mind's eye" chases visions of the future, which is always in motion.

It was the end of 21 BBY, Auset's daughter, Yemaja Mlise was 4 planet rotations old and incorrigible. The Guaiacum tree beings were unable to catch her on Isle Sanctuary. It had been just 2 years since the famed Jedi Master Mace Windu returned to his homeworld to travel Upcountry to deal with Auset's people, the Korunnai and the other Jedi, Depa Billaba. Apparently, there was a _lor pelek_ , a Force User that uses the dark side had evolved in the jungles. But Auset knew that the Isle Sanctuary was on the other side of the planet and a distance from any large, densely populated city or the ancestral Korunnai Upcountry.

Images flash before Auset’s mind of her Liege, Commander Zhat Lah, in cooperation with the Master Shaper caste to purchase a continent of land grow genetically modified biots for galactic planetary landscape adaptation. “I was born of this galaxy,” she recites after a long period of silence that cause the Guiacum twitch “But now, I’m a _naturalized citizen_ among these blessed creatures. They say I’m the goddess incarnate, Yun Shuno, the holy redeemer for the conquest of the galaxy. Domain Lah discovered me and I am their living totem saint.” She sighs as she realizes the largess of her task, which was bridging the Yuuzhan Vong to this new galaxy in peace.

Every tool they had, every vehicle they flew, and all their technology was living and organic. Recycling was a ritual moral value, a duty and expectation for Yuuzhan Vong to share in the biosphere among one another to show devotion to their gods. Devoutly religious, Yuuzhan Vong leadership indoctrinated all that they were to be good stewards to the universe.

Her meditations cause her to refocuses her connection to the Force and drops her into the middle of a large lit area as millions of celestial bodies that surround her. A profound connection in the Force stronger than when she was as a padawan for the Jedi. Her connection devoid of the Light Side or the dark side, a coalescence of the Force as it gathers into a bottleneck that permeates throughout the universe. The fabric of the Force felt smooth as velvet against her corporal body as it ebbs and flows over it like water with tiny eddies of lights and perturbations that look like stars in the sky. The twinkle of each light looks different as she discovers they are users of the Force. Some users swam quickly through the Force. Some that move were actually planets that embody the Force. Some were vibrational celestial entities that switch their Force powers from Light to dark as a cycle of existence. Auset notices these entities as she stands dispassionately to watch the dynamics and avoids detection of her presence. She gasps as if she sees a reflection of herself in a mirror when she stretches this far into the fabric of the Force. The power humbles her and she is a player in this universe blessed to witness to its machinations.

These kinds of meditations would last for hours. Her experience gave her insights in the Force that were useful to her service of her leaders, the Yuuzhan Vong. The Force users she sensed, did they sense her, too? The Force Visions she had after meditation were of the future and they include horrors that the dark side delivers. One of her visions include the death of the Jedi order. She senses betrayal by a metal man that wore a black mask and black armor with a red lightsaber. “That abomination would be offered to the altar of sacrifice,” she muses.

Another vision includes a moon sized metal ball abomination that destroys of a beloved planet. She envisions its explosion and felt unsure of the reasons behind its destruction. “A waste of a perfectly beautiful planet with good soil to grow biots,” Her thoughts betray her presence when she sees the strange hooded on glare toward her direction. Their hate and rage overpower her senses but her presence discovered as they watch a battle unfold near a planet called, Trigalis. She stills her presence as their mechanical monstrosities attempt to quell a threat. If she stops her stretch into the Force they might ignore her, but she chose to not risk her position on her planet, Haruun Kal. If they learn her leaders were on the planet, it too could be destroyed like that in her visions. She severs herself from the Force, which shocks her back into her presence. She heaves unable to breathe while she searches wildly grab onto her surroundings.

She catches her breath as she remembers her Force Travel to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to search the archives. She knew the Jedi did not sense her while she would enter their special archives and exhume their secret holocrons to learn what happened to her when she was a padawan and how she came into the contact of the Yuuzhan Vong. To her disappointment, there the bits of garbled information were inconclusive. She felt forgotten like a footnote that declares her dead. The wounds of the Jedi laxity about her case left her hollow and sore. It was her pain to bear.

To the Guaiacum, Auset’s meditations appear as prayers to the gods. Activation of sensilugs to monitor her progress were off during her time of prayer. The Yuuzhan Vong saw prayer as a commune to gods and devotions offered to the Caste god. In public, her liege, Commander Zhat Lah told her she could worship the shamed goddess Yun Shuno. But Auset was unique, she brought life back to the Warrior caste crèche that had a massive die-off occur aboard the Worldships. Without warriors, the Yuuzhan Vong had no defense. When Auset became pregnant with Yemaja, which was taboo, the lines of the Warrior caste could be saved by the Master Shapers by embryonic stem cell derivatization and cloning. But Zhat Lah refused to abort his daughter. He absconded a pregnant Auset to her home planet with a purchase of lands on her home planet and left her charge of the tabernacle he commissioned. After Yemaja's birth, he had to avoid any appearance of impropriety. But Auset’s faith rested more with the chief deity Yun Yuuzhan, the goddesses Yun Ne'Shel, the shamed goddess Yun Shuno; and the lover god Yun Txiin. Her prayers were to bring them together and she would rear her daughter similarly as her leaders decide what to do with her and her daughter. As for Zhat, he lied to the leaders and told them Auset tsup’d him – she tended to him in forbidden ways and blames her Force. Another lie that wounds her, but her faith in the gods and the Force save her or so she has convinced herself.

Her prayers were to interpret the word of Yun Yuuzhan. That ability was left to the Supreme Overlord, Shimrra Jamaane. Then, only the Priest Caste shares the word as the Supreme Overlord spoke it. Similarly, only the Master Shapers interpret the protocols of the goddess, Yun Ne'Shel. Only shamed ones, or slaves, could worship Yun Shuno. Auset is human, and the Yuuzhan Vong commanded her to worship Yun Shuno as she was its incarnate saint for saving the Warrior caste. But it was her worship of the lover god, Yun Txiin that kept Yemaja alive or so Auset came to believe. Yemaja at her young age had a powerful Force Prescience, but Auset sensed it to feel like holes and her powers could not be wielded on demand. It was as if her Force powers were unstable.

Then Auset hears the voice of Yemaja sneer at the Guaiacum. A defiant shriek. "PUUL! NO!" Then, the sounds of a starship engine fly overhead as she hears Yemaja’s yell. “PUUL! PUUL! NO!”

A sleek chrome Nubian ship lands far away on the peninsula to enter into the Isle Sanctuary. Auset watches it dock as the doors open and the occupants exit. “JEEDAI…”

Yemaja yells. "PUUL! NO!" Auset hushes Yemaja and tries to conceal Yemaja's Force powers from the Jedi.

The membrane pore depolarizes to open a tube and sterilizes the Jedi into the sacred space and biosafety level area. As the Jedi enter, they mouths agape at the living facades and foundations. The most powerful Jedi present, Grand Master Yoda stands in awe. He chuckles in his ignorance. "Living all these things are. Force they do not have. Curious?"

Auset stops to see the small green being she often saw in her meditations at the Jedi Archives. "Yoda, Zhaetor Zhae! I mean, glory be to your Grand Master."

The other two Jedi remark. "I cannot sense anything but Auset and -- "

Auset smarts. "And you will not sense her!" Giving Yemaja the look to do as she was told. She severs herself from the Force as she winces in pain. Force sever was forbidden by the Jedi as it was painful to do and causes a Jedi to become numb to the pain and retards growth in the Force.

The Jedi dumbfounded with crazed eyes at how fast the baby was able to sever herself so fast and complete from the Force. They look at Auset with disdain for a moment until Grand Master Yoda broke the silence. "Force sever unhealthy it is. Teach differently, we can."

"Puul...No! I will not allow the JEEDAI to take my daughter. She has a different path from you JEEDAI." Auset bold in her stance as she reduces her Force powers.

The male Jedi stands forward. "I am Master Djinn Altiss, we can all sense how great your power is as well as your daughter's. Becoming a Jedi would be a great honor."

"I was once in your JEEDAI, and I still say puul...no! The gods have ordained her path to become of service to her people," Auset crosses her arms in defiance.

The Jedi look among themselves hearing gods and the Force in the same sentence as confused. The female Shili Jedi, Shakti asks. "Please may we entreat you to reconsider?"

"It is not within the faith. Her path has been ordained by the gods," Auset flatly states.

They have never experienced such blatant defiance with great forcefulness. They sensed a huge difference in the Force they had not understood. It would take one of them to learn. But, Auset, she was not a part of the lost 20 Jedi to the dark side. They could not sense the dark side in her, the Force had holes in it, a vacuum of absence. It felt numbing to them and they long for the full presence of the Force. Then Auset completes her Force Sever. In their shock, they saw little pain in her, unlike her daughter.

"Force you we cannot. Choice the family has. Without training, fall to the dark side, she can--" Yoda proclaims.

Auset tilts her head as she endures her pain. "I have not Master, and yet your Order forgot me. Puul. Yemaja stays here, homeschooled on her homeworld and brought into the worship of the gods. Truth! No JEEDAI training for her."

They Jedi take a long look around and sigh deeply. They bow their heads to Auset and return to their starship. They board and take flight. Yemaja's Force Powers resurge to sense the anger in her. Yemaja moves the ship in flight through telekinesis. The ship adjusts to the slight turbulence and takes off into lightspeed.

Auset grabs Yemaja's hands with stern ire. "You do not hurt others with your powers, ever! Understand? The JEEDAI are good people, understand? You do not hurt them!"

Yemaja’s face turns to sadness with a fright by her mother’s discipline. "I sorry. I sorry."

Auset stood over her. "You are Yuuzhan Vong, there is no sorry. You meant it. You do it. It is Yun Yammka's will! Tchurrokk Yun'Tchilat! ( _witness the will of gods!_ ). Now, go, let the Guianacum feed you.”


	5. Shaped Baptism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Zhat Lah stands on his Isle Sanctuary on Haruun Kal. He visits his property to find blessings of it through the gods. The first of its kind in this galaxy and it proves that the Master Shaper's biots can grow in the galaxy.

Zhat Lah opens his eyes to see a bright, orange-red clouds churn on the planet Haruun Kal. His heart palpitates as he suppresses his smile from his face to anticipate the vision of his concubine and his daughter he has never met. He rose quickly to head to his private shuttle ship called a Tsik-vai  to drop into the planet's atmosphere from space. An entourage of his most trusted men, the squad of the witnessing, jump along with their ships.

The Savant Lacap has a warrior prepare him for high altitude vacuum drop. He had never set foot on a planet, but had no idea how a ship would land on one. When he heard he has to jump out of a ship to land, he screams out of fear. The warrior pushes him into the capsule as the savant grips the tentacles, then the drop from the ship commences. It changes from pitch dark with few stars to a bright orange unknown planet to him. “Domain Lah will be the death of me,” his jaw clenches feeling how real gravity from a freefall tenses his muscles. He tries not to vomit in his wails as his Tsik-vai pierces the beach.

The warriors laugh as they exclaim his timidity. “Brenzlit!”

He shook his head his actions could shame him and as he floats down into the sun-filled morning sky, felt the warmth of atmosphere. His first time he feels the warmth of a natural planet’s orange-red sunlight different from the Master Shaper's bioluminescent genetic modified organisms. He prays “Tchurrokk Yun’Tchilat!” < _Witness the Will of the Gods_ >.

A few other cocoons splash into the false sea of the Isle Sanctuary True Way Faith Tabernacle. Zhat Lah disassembles his armor that crawls into the sea as he feels the brine glaze over his skin. He glances at his squad of six who all grin and disassemble their armor as the crabs run onto the shores into the sand. The warriors play in the water free rigid religious judgment and modicum in place on the Worldships. Their amphistaffs, snake-like weapons slither into the water in circles enjoying the feel of the water as they writhe gleefully. Each of the biots the Yuuzhan Vong had were like pets at a watering hole that were given a new toy. The Tsik-Vais flap their fins to clean themselves while they drank the water and blew it out.

All things being Yuuzhan Vong, the Isle Sanctuary is Domain Lah’s paradise. No better terraforming event could have occurred any better on any other planet. The Isle held as a closely guarded secret and out of the watchful eyes of the Supreme Overlord Jamaane and the other castes, and other Domains. The Domain Lah did not want to lose any planetary grounds should they conquer planets. Domain Shai had Bimmiel, Domain Carr had Belkadan, and Domain Anor had Rhommamool. Surely, Domain Lah could have a planet for the blessings of the Yuuzhan Vong. Or at least that is what Zhat Lah thought and got his brother, Warmaster Tsavong Lah to give it a decree.

Zhat Lah smiles when out of the corner of his eye he saw a little girl, run as fast as she could and hide among the rocks. He shakes his head. “I am hallucinating already?” He walks along the shore. “Bos sos si?” He quickly grabs a drift sea reed and prods it around the rocks. “Qe’u?”

The little girl gasps and ducks down deeper attempting to crawl away from him. Zhat look sees her golden tan complexion and pokes her calves to get her out from underneath the rocks. He exclaims, “I see you. I will eat you. You’ll be a nice snack!” He laughs while he smacks jaws.

A couple of his squad exits the water dragging the priest and walk over to the rocks, “Sir, the Brenzlit – err - priest lives.”

He ignores them as he pokes more at his prey when he realizes his men have reported to him. He rises, naked to his full 1.8 meter height and slacks off excess water from his skin. Grabs a sponge given to him. “Well, priest, you think you can sanctify the Tabernacle?” He takes his green tunic and pulls it over and walks along the shore quickly analyzing every grain of sand.

Lacap eyes widen from the jump, then astounded by the visuals he absorbs as he stutters. “Commander. How? What? The Master Shapers?” Then the little girl scurries across the beach in his line of sight. “Bos sos si?”

Zhat Lah motions to his squad to grab her, while he wipes off his hair, then looks at the priest with a smile. “Local fare. It is feral. Want some?”

A squad member catches her, then holds her in his arms as she squeals and kicks. He drops her into the middle as they salivate ready to pounce. She puts her finger in her mouth pondering what she will do and points to her nasal cavity, then points to theirs. Then she gleeps. “Yuuzhan Vong! Zhaetor Zhae!”

Lacap nearly faints when he sees an infidel and hears her speak the divine language. His men hold him up as they glare at him.

Zhat Lah desires to kill Licap, but he must find blessing of the Tabernacle to keep the land and people safe by blessing. He picks up the little girl carefully and embraces her ever so gently as he closes his eyes with gladness as he breathes the natural air.

Viong Muyel, a member of Zhat Lah’s squad sworn to secrecy, quietly states. “She is beautiful, Sir.”

T’licat nods, another member of his sworn squad. “Any other locals?”

“YEMAJA! YEMAJA! Where could you be?” Auset strains to call her name. Her ornate bombyx sarong and hajib wisps in the wind. She crawls over the sand bank to see a squad of Yuuzhan Vong and gasps. “My LIEGE!” She drops to the ground in supplication.


End file.
